


Homey scent

by Impulsive_Bart_Allen



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bart Allen is Impulse, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, Yandere, Yandere bart allen, yandere bart allen x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulsive_Bart_Allen/pseuds/Impulsive_Bart_Allen
Summary: Yandere bart allen x reader oneshot
Relationships: Bart Allen/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Homey scent

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my tumblr and I decided to put it here also.  
> If you guys are against yandere x reader then turn around cuz this is technically what this is.

Houses have their own smell once you enter to somebody else's house but when you go to your house it dosent smell like anything. So when you could smell the house sent as you were waking up, you weren't really worried.

Considering as you remembered hanging out with Bart Allen after school at his house. So you probably just crashed in for the night when it got late. 

When you opened your eyes, the sun light was basically hitting your face making you squint. You weren't really looking at your surroundings as you could smell chicken whizee and the weight of someone clinging onto you. 

That's when you realized two things. 1 you're late for school. 2 Bart is holding onto you so tight that you could barely move. 

Fortunately you were able to get one of your arms out of his hug that you lightly pushed his shoulder trying to wake him up

"Bart," you mumbled as you pushed on his shoulder a bit harder, "wake up."

Alas Bart didn't wake up instead he hugged you tighter. 

Annoyed, you had an idea that would hopefully wake up your friend. 

You put your finger inside your mouth and took it out, and put it inside of Bart's ear and wiggled it rather forcefully. 

Soon enough Bart yelped and fell off the bed. The bad news was that he was still holding onto you as if his life depended on it. Another good news is that you landed on Bart and not on the hard floor.

You two were a groaning mess on the floor and when you looked at Bart you saw his green eyes staring right back at you with a goofy grin. 

"Hey y/n," sighed Bart as he nuzzled into the crook of your neck, "what's up?"

"Bart we're both late for school." 

You were hoping that what you said would snap Bart out of his little daze. So that he would help you go to school with his supper speed. But nooooo. Instead the little twerp started humming. 

"Baaaaaaaaaart, we need to go- " You were cut off by Bart when he used his supper speed to flip you over. Now it was you on the floor and him on top of you. He had his forearms each next to your head, caging you. 

"Go?" Asked Bart with a frown, " but you just got here boo and you haven't even explored our new home." 

You stiffened under Bart after hearing the pet name. You looked around the room as best as you can sense you're on the floor. Around you, you see a tidy room that isn't normally this tidy to be Barts room. Then you see some of your clothes sticking out a suitcase and photose of you and Bart (mostly pictures of you) together. 

There was barely any signs of this being Barts room except for the empty bags of food scattered around. 

You looked back at Bart to see he was still gazing at you intensity. 

Laughing nervously,"Nice joke B." 

Barts face went back to his goofy self and laughed with you. 

"Oh (y/n), its not a joke."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: yandere-bart-allen  
> If anyone is interested.  
> I post yandere x reader stuff really slow and only when motivated.


End file.
